


Kisses

by GoldenSnowflake



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnowflake/pseuds/GoldenSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim despises the ways of human affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Dib tightened his arms around his captive, snuggling close to his fragrant chest.

"Mngh." Zim grunted, jerking a little in his arms.

"Morning, alien scum," Dib mumbled into jade flesh, nuzzling against the alien's neck and placing a kiss there.

"Sleep," Zim uttered, not opening his eyes.

"But I like you," the human responded teasingly. When this merited no immediate response he pulled back and pressed his lips gingerly to the Irken's shallow cheekbone.

"Dib-thing!"

Zim wriggled, scrunching his eyes shut in displeasure.

"What have I told you about your little … smacky human ickies?"

"What…" Dib pecked him on the lips before he could react. "…these?"

"Argh! Yes! Your little … your little love-spitties!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Kisses?"

"Yes," Zim spat. "Those!"

The boy grinned mischievously. "What about them?"

"DO NOT DO THEM ON ZIM!"

"But I like you," the human protested, eyes fixed on luminous crimson ones. "It's how people show affection."

"But- Zim does not like your affection! I like scratching and biting and battles and dooooom."

"And I like doing this." Dib proceeded to brush his mouth against the Irken's forehead. Zim snarled, freeing his arms from the tangle of sheets, and pushed on Dib's face as the human gleefully assaulted him several more times.

"CEASE YOUR EARTH-LOVE, PIG!"

Dib pulled back, laughing. "You're such a spaz, Zim."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

The human blinked at the alien, trying not to look amused. The alien glowered back, antennae flattened against his skull.

"You win, Zim. We can go back to sleep."

"I always win," the Irken agreed, expression becoming one of triumph. "Now sleep, Dib-worm."

"Okay," the human said, grinning deviously. Zim stared at him, unnerved.

Before he could react, Dib bent down and pushed his lips to the invader's cheek.

"RRRAAARGH," the Irken yowled.

The boy snickered, flopping over and squeezing his eyes shut.


End file.
